Terminal connectors of this general type, as described in, for example, EP-B1 536,523, are used for the plug-in connection of conductors to electronic circuits, especially to printed-circuit boards. The conductor is connected to the terminal connector by means of a terminal contact. These terminal contacts can be, for example, of the screw type or of the insulation displacement type. Each terminal contact is assigned its own plug contact, which is connected electrically to the terminal contact. By means of these plug contacts, the terminal connector can be mounted detachably on contact pins, which are connected to the electric network. For example, the terminal connector can be mounted on pins which have been inserted into a printed-circuit board and soldered to it.
In order to connect the known terminal connector by plugging into an electronic circuit, this circuit must be provided with the appropriate contact pins. To provide a printed-circuit board with such contact pins, these contact pins can, for example, be mounted in a separate plastic block by simply pressing them in or by casting them in place. The block with the contact pins is then mounted on the printed-circuit board, and the contact pins are soldered to the conductive strips on the printed-circuit board. The terminal connector is then mounted by its plug contacts on the contact pins, which have already been connected to the printed-circuit board in a mechanically strong and electrically conductive manner. A separate fabrication process is required for the block with the contact pins, and the extra material also drives up the cost. Mounting the block with the contact pins on the printed circuit board also means an additional assembly step during fabrication.